


The puppet is strung.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: The Pendragon Cycle. [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Uther is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are told of an article on them in the recent Band magazine. After finally settling down again, emotions run high and Uther steps up his game more.





	The puppet is strung.

It’s been a week since the confession and Merlin had to admit; it was like walking on broken glass with Arthur around. He didn’t know how to deal with it, if he should still act the same, if Arthur deserves his love. The one thing that Merlin did know was that he never thought of Arthur sexually before.

“Really, Merlin. It’s ok…you don’t need to force yourself to be with me. I’m ok if you decline, but I wasn’t asking for your love.” Arthur said in the lounge. 

Merlin slowly walked up to him, his expression was of pure guilt. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You’re still my best mate. Come, sit here and we can watch a film together.” Arthur offered, patting the seat next to him.

Merlin took the offer and sat next to him and Arthur flicked to the movie channel. 

They watched an old film quietly together and Merlin felt himself begin to relax.

“Hey, Arthur?” Merlin asked. 

“Yeah?” The man said, looking back. 

“You’re going to be ok, right?” Merlin asked, a little nervous.

“It’s not the end of the world if you don’t love me back, Merlin. You’re still my best friend and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m grateful that your still ok with being friends, our friendship is important to me.” Arthur smiles happily and Merlin knew by his tone and words that he was telling the truth.

Merlin smiled to himself and nodded. “Ok…”

“Now can we enjoy the film?” Arthur asked and Merlin chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.”

Arthur’s phone rang and he picked it up to see it was Gwaine. 

“Hey, mate. Practice is on Wednesday. What’s up?” He asked.

“Dude, didn’t you see the mag yet?” Gwaine asked. “People are going crazy.”

“What mag?” Arthur asked, frowning.

“The latest one for Bands. It has a section of you two in it.” Gwaine said, holding onto the magazine as he paged through their section, which had the image of Merlin on his knees and Arthur crying. 

Arthur got up. “Ok, I’ll go check it out.”

“Your father hasn’t phoned you yet about it?” Gwaine asked. 

“It’s my day off.” Arthur reminds him. “He doesn’t call me for business unless it’s urgent.”

“I don’t know, you know how Uther feels about scandal. Anyways, go get the mag.” Gwaine said. 

“Alright, bye.” Arthur said and hanged up. 

Arthur looked down to Merlin watching him, holding the remote and Arthur noticed the T.V was now off.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing. Stay here ok?” Arthur asked as he pulled on his jacket. “Want anything from the shops?”

Merlin shook his head solemnly. 

“Don’t get nervous now, it’s not worth it.” Arthur said and ruffled his hair before leaving. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Merlin opened it and Arthur walked in with a bag of snacks. “Forgot the damn keys again, thanks.” He packed it away casually before sitting back on the sofa with the magazine. 

He paged through to find an image that made his blood run cold. 

It was a picture of them in their flat, Merlin on his knees while Arthur was sobbing on the chair facing the window where there was a large, old tree standing close to the balcony. 

‘Are Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon getting married?’

Arthur sighed deeply. 

“Those idiots.” Arthur grumbled and looked at Merlin who was sat next to him, looking at the section. 

“It’s a misunderstanding. I’ll clear it up with father on Monday ok?” Arthur asked, rubbing Merlin’s back. 

“Can you not phone him now?” Merlin asked, nervous.

“To be honest I’m sure he’s already read it…he will call me if he needs to.” Arthur said but Merlin’s look told him that he wasn’t going to settle anytime soon and he dialed his father’s work number and called.

“So you’ve read it.” Uther said.

“Greetings to you too, father.” Arthur scoffed. “Listen, it’s not true. I was just…uh…emotional, told Merlin a little dark secret and couldn’t hold it in. He was comforting me through it, think nothing of it.”

“Are you sure? It looks pretty convincing…are you two a couple?” Uther asked.

“No, we aren’t. You should trust the words of your son more than a picture done by someone stalking us on our own home, father.” Arthur said, feeling angry. 

“I know when you lie, Arthur. It wasn’t a little dark secret was it? Did you finally tell him of your feelings towards the man? It’s about time. Did he confess as well?” Uther asked.

“No…he doesn’t feel that way about me and that’s fine. It won’t effect our professional relationship so please don’t worry.” Arthur reassured him.

“I think Merlin is hiding something himself…” Uther said. 

Arthur frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I thought it was obvious, anyways. I have a busy day today so enjoy your day off.” He said before hanging up.

Arthur frowned and looked back at Merlin who was now standing, looking at him with worry in his eyes. “What did he say? Arthur you’re scaring me.”

“Nothing, he’s just being stupid. He’s not angry about it, thankfully. I think he’s sorting it out right now…” Arthur said, trailing off and frowned more. 

“We should be there, Arthur. To set the records straight, why should he tell the truth when he doesn’t know what happened between us?” Merlin asked. 

“Damn, your right. Get changed then. We’ll go to the office.” Arthur said and Merlin nodded and got himself cleaned up.

They drove to the studio and went up to find Uther shaking hands with an interviewer. 

“Father, a word please?” Arthur asked.

Uther turned to them. “This is rare. What are you both doing here?”

“We would like to do an interview, to sort it all out.” Arthur said, looking back at Merlin before turning back to Uther who had a small smile on his face. “Alright, get them to make up.”

Arthur sat with Merlin on a bright orange sofa, the interviewer was older and more of a veteran in that business. That would mean he would have dug up a lot of things about them. 

“So, Arthur and Merlin. That article must have come to you both as a shock yes?” He asked. 

‘Ah, the emotional start.’ Arthur thought. 

“Yes, we always felt safe in that building, no one disturbed us and we never had an incident. These people who take the shots and sell them to companies are doing quite illegal things to get the pictures they want and it is not good for our health.” Arthur states, keeping his tone and expression emotionless but keeping firm. 

“Ah yes…of course. It can be very stressful, how did you feel about it, Mr Emrys?” He asked, his gaze shifting to the man as he sat confidently upright. 

“It was a private moment between us…I can’t help but be more alert in my own home now. Since the break in a few years ago, this will just add to the fear of being in my own home. The public always likes to look into a life that is not meant be to seen. I am an artist, not a toy to be judged.” Merlin said, keeping his emotions in check. 

The interviewer nodded. “Now, getting to that night. Was it a proposal?” He asked.

“No.” Merlin said and was about to say more but closed his mouth and looked back at Arthur. 

They both realized the weight of the situation that they put themselves in. To break down the lie, a truth needed to be said. They weren’t ready.

Arthur smiled at Merlin before patting his shoulder and looked at the interviewer. “I just confessed my true feelings to Merlin. I told him that I loved him and afterwards I broke down because I couldn’t take the words back.” He said and took his hand from Merlin’s shoulders. 

“Thankfully Merlin cherished our friendship and accepted my confession but does not return those feelings. We are ok now, just good friends living together and that’s all I could ever want.” Arthur smiled at Merlin who nodded at him.

“Do you agree with this, Merlin?” The man asked. 

Merlin looked at the interviewer and nodded. “Yes, he’s a close friend of mine and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I never saw Arthur in a romantic way so….we’re just going to fight through this and go to being normal again I guess.” 

“So things where tense in the household?” He asked. 

“No….i just didn’t know how to act, I felt bad that I couldn’t return his feelings, I even felt guilty but after the tension broke and we talked a bit, it was sorted out and we relaxed and then the magazine came out.” Merlin said. 

“You don’t sound pleased about it.” He said. 

“I’m not.” Merlin said and Arthur held Merlin’s hand tightly, he could hear the emotions in the man’s voice.

“I just…it added more fuel to the already dying fire.” Merlin said, calming down.

The interviewer nodded.

“Well, I hope you both can get through this. Good luck.” He offered them a smile.

The interviewer felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Uther there and Uther leaned in, whispering against his ear and the interviewer turned to them. 

“Let’s have a five minute break.” He said and got up and went to the buffet table.

Merlin sighed. “Thank you, Arthur.”

“My pleasure.” Arthur said and Merlin got up and Uther walked up to Merlin. “Can I have a word?”

Merlin gulped slightly, feeling a wave of dizziness rush through him before nodding and followed the man.

After about thirty minutes Merlin stepped out of the room, looking pale and a little shocked. 

Arthur walked up to him, concerned. “What is it?”

Merlin shook his head, not meeting his eyes. 

“He just felt a little woozy while we chatted, but he said he’s feeling better now. Let’s get this interview finished so we can all get home.” Uther said and walked off.

“Do you want some water? Meds?” Arthur asked, rubbing his arm and Merlin shook his head. “No, no…I’m feeling better.”

“If your sure then…” Arthur said and helped Merlin to the sofa and they sat down. 

“So, you think the magazine did more harm than good then?” The man asked Merlin who nodded.

“I’m sorry, I’ve…been lying to you. The reason I was so angry was I couldn’t face the truth, but I finally see now and I can’t hold it in anymore…I don’t want to lie anymore.” Merlin said before lifting his head more slightly. “I must confess that I am in fact in love with Arthur as well. It took a while to see but now it’s stupid that I didn’t see it before. I love him….” He said but his eyes didn’t show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small break. I'm back now and had this idea for a bit while writing the beginnings of this story, hope you enjoy. The tension is getting bigger.


End file.
